


Where the light shines on us

by datetheplants



Series: However we know [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Newsies, Newsies - Freeform, Reincarnation AU, javid - Freeform, newsies au, newsies fanfic, newsies fic, ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datetheplants/pseuds/datetheplants
Summary: He never told them how the boy pointed out the small cracks in their ceiling and walls and made up stories about vines crawling out of them. He never told them how he held his hand and let him trace his callouses and scars when he rambles on senselessly. He never told them how Jack liked to appear tough but would curl up to his side the moment they would settle outside in the fire escape. He never told them how he, himself, felt whenever he would see him.





	Where the light shines on us

He’s usually focused when it comes to social situations. He didn’t want to come off as the guy who zones out in the middle of the conversation. It rarely happens anyway but when it does, he excuses himself to get a drink or some fresh air. But he’s not zoning out now. Not really. He’s still keeping track of the conversation but there’s just that one little thing distracting him and he can’t exactly get up. He could but his mind and body didn’t want to cooperate together at the moment.

“It’s Mush,” whined Blink as he slumped half of his body on the coffee table. “He’s right there and who wouldn’t run up to him?”

Crutchie leaned forward in his seat. “Blink, you almost _jumped_ on him.”

“Buttons jumped on you when he found you,” defended Blink.

“Mush _doesn’t_ remember,” pointed out Tommy Boy.

Blink groaned and buried his face in his arms. He said something but it was muffled. Specs patted him on the back.

“It’ll be okay, Blink,” consoled Crutchie as Blink launched on to another conversation.

Jack shifted beside Davey and he felt his hand brush against his shoulder as he threw an arm over the back of the couch. _Focused._ He’s always focused.

He gave it ten minutes then another minute before he stood up and excused himself. He had to dodge a couple of boxes by the door. Albert and Tony never guaranteed neatness in their apartment.

He stepped into the hallway and breathed out as he leaned against the wall. He stared at the cracks on the ceiling. His shoes scuffed against the ground. His hand felt the wall. There were a few little bumps. The light at the end of the hallway flickered for a moment just as he expected before it was stable again. He had told Albert about changing the bulb but Tony wanted the scary effect. He heard the muffled chattering back inside the apartment. From a few doors down, he heard music.

Davey closed his eyes as he took it all in.

_“You should come over for dinner, Jack.”_

_“I ain’t got no proper clothes.”_

_“I don’t think Ma would mind.”_

_“Still, Davey, don’t be one of them stupid people.”_

_“What?”_

_“I ain’t gonna’ look like some ragamuffin in front of your parents.”_

They wouldn’t have minded and he knew that for sure but Jack never came around for dinner. He came late at night, climbing up the fire escape and tapping on his window. Les always opened it for him.

Jack never came to meet their parents but Davey told them all about him. He told them about how Jack took care of the other kids and how kind he was to Les. He told them how Jack was a different kind of smart. Sure, he learned quite quickly whatever Davey taught him but he didn’t need any book to tell him how to sort out a problem. He knew the streets and how people thought and worked. Jack was smart because he figured things out on his own and he even listened willingly to what anyone has to say. Davey told his parents that he was happy to have met Jack Kelly.

He never told them how the boy pointed out the small cracks in their ceiling and walls and made up stories about vines crawling out of them. He never told them how he held his hand and let him trace his callouses and scars when he rambles on senselessly. He never told them how Jack liked to appear tough but would curl up to his side the moment they would settle outside in the fire escape. He never told them how he, himself, felt whenever he would see him.

He never talked about Jack to his parents again when he disappeared. All they knew was that he went off to Santa Fe, came back and then left again.

_“You don’t have to be afraid.”_

_“I know. I just wish the world’s changed, you know?”_

The door opened and he already knew who stepped out before he could open his eyes. It was always _him_. Jack closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall beside Davey.

“Fresh air?” he spoke with a teasing tone.

Davey bowed his head, smiling lightly. “Just needed to sort out my thoughts for a while.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

_“You can come with me.”_

_“You already know I can’t.”_

_“Ain’t you ever get tired of being afraid?”_

_“If you ain’t afraid then why are you leaving?”_

Davey shook his head. “Can you stay?”

Jack didn’t answer. He held out his hand towards him, palm facing up. Davey stared at it for a second before he laced their fingers together, feeling the warmth of Jack’s hand. He let out a sigh as his skin found the rough patches on Jack’s.

“Blink is planning on inviting Mush to an impromptu party,” said Jack.

“Almost every day is an impromptu party,” mused Davey.

“Are you going to come?”

“Am I invited?”

Jack glared pointedly at him. “Everyone always attends the impromptu parties.”

“Then I’m probably there.”

“Tony’s going to be pissed if you aren’t.”

Davey felt Jack’s hand squeeze his and he smiled down at his feet. It was too troublesome to look longer at the Arts student when he’s seemingly happy. In fact, Davey had a hard time focusing when Jack’s in the room, more so when he’s standing so close to him that he sometimes thought Jack did it on purpose.

The door opened and Davey let go of Jack’s hand.

“There’s a perfectly empty bedroom inside the apartment, you know?” spoke Tony, raising an eyebrow. “For privacy. Hallways are kind of popular with people.”

Jack flipped him off. “It was private until you showed up.”

“Hey, my hallway, my rules.”

Before Jack could counter that argument, Davey stood up straight.

“Is Blink feeling better?” he asked.

Tony nodded with a smile. “Yeah. Actually, I came out to say that food’s ready.”

They all went back inside to find the others crowded around the coffeetable, scooping food onto their plate.

“Stop hogging the potatoes, Tommy!” exclaimed Specs.

“I’ll grab us some plates,” said Davey to Jack and Tony.

He went to the kitchen where he found Albert pouring himself a glass of water.

“Hey,” said Albert. “Where’d you go off to?”

“Outside,” replied Davey as he took out three plates from the cupboard. “Kinda’ felt a little stuffy for a second.”

Albert, ever observant, set down his pitcher and glass. “You know you can talk to me or any one of us about anything, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I’m just kinda…”

He looked at Albert and thought of him and Tony. He thought of _Albert and Race,_ the two boys who drove everyone up the wall but looked out for them. They were already there before Jack could ask them to be. Davey thought that they were brave. They would be two of the firsts to stand up to anyone looking down upon them. They always sided with family and he knew that they would rather get beaten up for their brothers than abandon them. But Davey remembered how Albert had doubled back the night that the police came after them. Race had gone missing and Albert took off.

Davey remembered when Race finally rounded off a corner and Albert bolted towards him. He remembered how Albert didn’t seem to let go of him for the rest of the night and Race didn’t stray away. Davey remembered the last time he saw them together, waving at him from afar. He always wondered if they ever made it, if they got to see the world change.

“I don’t know how to be with Jack,” he admitted.

Albert’s shoulders slumped. “Oh, Davey.”

Before he could say anything else, Buttons came bounding in, carrying an empty pitcher.

“I’m beginning to wonder how I even became friends with all of you.”

A laugh bubbled out of Albert. “You’re gonna’ have to go _way_ back.”

“How far back?” asked Buttons, nonchalantly. “Say, the 1890’s?”

Davey chuckled at that and picked up the plates. He caught Albert’s eye and nodded at him. He went back to the living room and handed a plate to Tony before he found his way next to Jack once more.

“Hey, Davey,” said Blink. “Party’s next week. I’m putting you in charge of the drinks with Crutchie.”

“I’m thinking of Sunkist,” spoke up Crutchie, grinning.

Tony groaned. “I still remember the last time you did that.”

Crutchie laughed and Davey felt Jack nudge his side with an elbow. He glanced at him and saw a smile on his face.

_Focused._

He’s focused.

“Next week’s still too far,” whined Blink, shoving a spoonful of noodles into his mouth.

Davey initially agreed to it but he found out that both he and Blink were wrong. Next week came too early. Davey thought that it must be the workload he had on his desk that he lost track of the days. They all molded together and he wasn’t even bothering to look at the date anymore, just that he still ate with Jack and talked with the other guys.

He found himself in the grocery with Crutchie, Romeo and Tony on a cold Thursday morning. Blink had given them assignments. They didn’t mind. Romeo basically threw into the cart what he thought everyone would eat. They could always eat anything, as long as it was edible.

“Hey, Tonio,” called Crutchie, from further down the aisle. “Are you going to make pasta again?”

Tony shrugged and turned to Davey. “Wanna’ come with?”

Davey nodded and gave the cart to Romeo before following after Tony.

“Are you and Jack okay?”

He felt himself flush as he glanced at Tony. He felt his stomach churn.

“Did he say anything to you?” he asked, horrified.

Tony shook his head, quickly. “No, he didn’t. Don’t worry. He hasn’t said anything to me. Well, aside from rambling on about how smart you are or how adorable you are. It’s basically ‘Davey this’ and ‘Davey that’ sometimes.”

It didn’t help his blush but he sighed in relief. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

“Actually,” trailed off Tony. “Albert told me that something must be bothering you.”

Tony started grabbing his ingredients from the shelves while Davey stayed quiet.

“I don’t mean to pry,” said Tony, gently. “I just wanted you to know that if there’s anything you need, you can come to me or Albert.”

Davey looked at him.

“Come to Albert more, though. I think he’s better with words.”

_“You ain’t gonna’ forget us, are you, Davey?”_

_“You could come with me.”_

_“We can’t. You know that. We ain’t leaving anyone.”_

He breathed in for a moment before he let it go. Tony turned to face him, arms full of his ingredients.

“When I left,” he started, his voice low and wavering. “I met… someone. He was nice, Tony. He was kind. Then, there were all these people… t-they- we were.... He escaped but t-they got me and I-“

“Davey.”

There was a clatter and a thump and he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

_“Your kind of people shouldn’t be allowed to live!”_

“I got you,” whispered Tony to him. “It’s okay.”

It was the first thing Davey remembered. He remembered his own blood and how he fell into the water. He remembered the moon that night, bright and full. He had spent so many nights with Jack looking at that same moon.

“I’m scared, Race,” he mumbled against Tony’s shoulder.

He didn’t mean to say his name and he felt him tense. He opened his mouth to apologize but Tony tightened his arms around him, gently.

“I know that Jack wouldn’t let anyone hurt you,” said Tony.

Davey made a sound.

“And I know that _you_ wouldn’t let anyone hurt him.”

He wouldn’t. Not ever. And the thought of Jack in his place, too tired and weak to make his limbs move in the freezing water, it made something inside Davey ache.

“And plus, you’ve got us.”

He trusted Tony. He trusted them all because there was a time in his past when he stared at their picture on the front page of the newspaper and he felt something akin to joy and what seemed to be infinitely greater than all of them but held them together.

The next day, Tony had hugged him again when he arrived with Sean and Crutchie. Albert also gave him a hug and an all too familiar smile that Davey couldn’t help but return. Mush came later that night, slightly awkward and hesitant about everyone and everything.

“Crutch, I’m going to throw all the Sunkist out the window!”

Davey laughed from his seat as Crutch went to the kitchen, grinning.

“But I brought you the strawberry-flavored one,” he called out. “You love that.”

Tony said something which made Crutchie burst out laughing along with Tommy Boy and Jojo in the kitchen.

The party went on for a long while. Mush finally settled quite comfortably with the others, exchanging stories from his classes, his home and family. Davey joined in on their conversations and even discussed books with Sean. When he leaned back in his seat, he looked at his watch and saw how late it was. Jack hadn’t arrived yet.

“Hey, Al,” he spoke. “Have you seen Jack?”

Albert looked around with furrowed eyebrows. “He hasn’t come down yet.”

“Where is he?” asked Davey.

“He went up to the roof to draw. He probably lost track of time.”

“I’ll go fetch him.”

He excused himself and walked out of the apartment, jogging over to the elevator. It was likely that Jack lost track of time. He always does when he’s drawing, painting, sculpting or doing anything that concerns art, really. The idiot probably didn’t mind how cold it could get up in the roof.

He got out of the elevator and climbed the remaining steps, finding the door open. He stepped out and saw a form in the corner with the help of the light. He walked over to Jack and saw that his sketchbook has been set aside.

“You’re missing the impromptu party downstairs,” spoke Davey.

Jack was startled and glanced over his shoulder, a smile forming on his face as he saw Davey.

“I thought everyone attended the impromptu parties,” teased Davey.

“Did Mush come?” asked Jack.

Davey sat down beside him. “JoJo came too. Crutchie brought Sunkist.”

Jack laughed and Davey hated to think it because he could definitely imagine everyone teasing him if he said it out loud but he thought Jack’s laugh was wonderful thing to hear. He laughed like a child, eyes almost turned into slits and head leaned back. Davey sometimes thought Jack glowed when he laughed or smiled. He had several years to enjoy that before. He cherished it when Davey made him laugh. He admired it when they would exchange stories in his fire escape. He heard it when he would arrive at the gates with Les. He remembered it even when Jack left and even when he, himself, left.

He looked at him and reached over to take his hand. Jack pulled away slightly.

“It’s dirty with charcoal,” he said, abashed.

_“I ain’t getting your hands dirty, Jacobs.”_

_“It’s just a little bit of paint, Jack.”_

Davey laced their fingers anyway.

“Don’t care,” he said.

Jack smiled at him.

 _Focused._ He’s focused on Jack.

He felt him shuffle closer to him and squeezed his hand. Davey squeezed back despite the heat he could feel spreading on his face.

“You’re wonderful, did you know that, Davey Jacobs?” remarked Jack. “Can I paint you someday?”

“You’re a sap,” muttered Davey.

Jack laughed as he leaned his head against Davey’s. He heard it resound in his mind, soft and warm. He wondered how it could be. Jack Kelly never really stopped surprising him.

“I can’t believe we missed the world change,” he whispered.

He never got to witness the people who were brave enough to fight. He never got to see the day people finally walked the streets, head held up high with their hand intertwined with others’. He never read the headlines about it. He never got to see the smiles.

He saw them now but every time he thought of their past, he wished that he could have had what he has now.

“We didn't miss it, Davey,” spoke Jack. “We were changing the world before we even knew it.”

A smile graced his face again and Davey let himself revel in it.


End file.
